Vampire College: Big Wolf On Campus
by GothicfantasyLover
Summary: There is something about the Dorm adviser and Merton is determined to find out what. However Tommy believes his bestfriend is over reacting. Even though he doesn't believe his friend, he helps him to discover the dorm adviser's secret, but little did they expect the threat to be even more bigger. They should have been worried about the vampire sorority.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a little late with this fanfiction, I know since this show has been finished years ago but when I watched it I was only really young. That's why I am writing it now. Anyway here is part 1, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm telling you, Merton she isn't a vampire," Tommy told his friend. He was getting slightly annoyed, now. Merton hadn't shut up about it, since he arrived, at the college dorm room a week ago. He kept insisting that the dorm adviser was a vampire, but there was no proof.

"Of course she is. " Merton explained.

"And what proof do you have? You can't just go acusing her of being a vampire," Tommy said.

"Tommy, when am I ever wrong about things like this?" Merton asked.

"Erm, let me think," he replied. His friend has been wrong of several occasions but most of the time he had been correct. Although that was the case, he didn't feel like they should just go acusing her because he knew all to well the problems of acusing someone, when it turned out they got it wrong.

"Never mind, Don't answer that. Anyway I know I am right about this," Merton said quickly.

"Well get back to me, when you have actual proof," Tommy said and walked away. He needed to get to class.

"You want proof, I'll get you your proof," Merton said, quietly to him self. Then he started walking down the corridor to his own class.

He arrived early to the lecture by the looks of it, since there wasn't many students there. There was only three students, who sat at the front row along with the lecturer. He walked in to the room and sat down behind the other students, two rows back from them. Once he was sat down in his seat he took out a black note pad and a pen from his coffin bag, before placing it on the floor, in front of his feet. The bag was kind of wearing away because he had it for quite a while now, but it still had lots of use left and it was his favourite bag so he wasn't just going to throw it away, if it was still in reasonable condition.

A brown haired girl who wore black jeans and a t-shirt made her way into the room. She wore a little amount of make up. The only make up she had on was black eyeliner but she didn't need make up because it was clear that she was extremely beautiful without it. As she walked, Merton couldn't help watching her.

She skipped the front row and walked straight towards him, and up the stairs. Suddenly he looked away because he felt awkward. It's not like she even noticed him, it was rare for him to be noticed by girls. It was always Tommy who got attention from them. She was probably going to go sit in a row by herself but he was wrong.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" He heared a girls voice ask. He turned around and sure enough there she stood.

"It's fine," he replied.

She got out her note book and pen and then placed her bag on the floor. She looked up from the floor.

"I love your bag. It's very gothic," she said.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

The lecturer began talking so they both looked to the front.

He began talking about gothic literature and about the vampire genre.

"The first short vampire story, written in English, was written in 1820." He was wrong. Merton was about to point it out but the girl sat next to him beat him too it. She put her hand in the air.

"Yes, what is it?" The lecturer asked.

"I believe the first vampire story was written in 1819 which was called 'Vampyre' and was written by John Polidori," she replied. That girl was increadable, not only was she pretty and interested in literature, but also knew her gothic literature history.

"I am sorry you are correct. Sorry for my mistake," he said and carried on talking.

"I don't even know why I am taking this major, I already know pretty much everything about literature," she said quitely.

"Me too. Although I prefer gothic fantasy the most," Merton said.

"Gothic fantasy is my favourite too. I love dracula and frankinstien," she told him. "The main reason I took this was because it's something I take an interest in besides acting, so I managed to get a joint application to do them both."

"Excuse me, do you want two be here or am I destracting you?" The lecturer asked.

"I think we are disturbing the lecture," she said and looked towards the front. Merton did the same.

"Yes, I'm talking to the brown haired girl and the pale, spikey haired lad. Am I keeping you from your conversation?"

"No, sorry. Carry on," Merton answered.

The lecture was finally over and they were dismissed. The girl stood up, picking up here bag as Merton was still putting away his note book. She didn't leave though, instead she hanged back.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even asked your name yet," she said.

Merton stood up before he replied. "My name's Merton Dingle."

"Well it's nice to meet you Merton. I'm Colette Stanford. Do you know I would love to hang out sometime, maybe get a drink or talk some more about fantasy" she said.

"You want hang out with me?" He wondered pointing to himself. He wasn't use to girls saying that. Even though he has had girlfriends in the past but the relationships never lasted that long anyway because they often turned out to be some type of monster or dead. Other than those girls, he was use to them avoiding him.

"Yes, with you. Who else?" She answered. "Well see you later, Merton." Lifting her bag onto her shoulder she walked away leaving him stood there.

He played over the converstation in his head. A girl who shared his love of gothic literature actually liked him and wanted to hang out. Hopefully she was a normal girl this time. He started to walk out of the room. Tommy's lecture should have finished by now so he went to go find him.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to believe, his bestfriend about the dorm adviser being a vampire, but he just didn't see it. If he saw it with his own eyes that she was then yes he would stop her. Tommy walked out his lecture room and Merton came running towards him.

"What's up buddy?" Tommy asked him.

"The most amazing girl was in my lecture. She shares my passion for gothic fantasy and she said she wanted to hang out with me," Merton replied.

"Really? Nice going, Merton," he said Lifting his hand up, for a high five and his bestfriend returned it. They wiggled their fingers, like they always did.

"So what's she called then?" Tommy asked.

"Colette," Merton answered.

They decided to go back to their dorm for a bit and call their Friend Lori, to see how she was getting on at her college. When something surprising and validating caught Tommy's eye. He tapped Merton on the shoulder who then stopped and turned around. He pointed down the corridor at the dorm adviser who's clothes were torn and had blood on. She looked around frankly seeing if anyone was around. It looked like she didn't see the two lads stood there because she sighed and ran into her office, slamming the door behind her.

"I told you there was something strange about her," Merton told Tommy as he pointed towards the door, dramatically. "Do you believe me now?" He asked putting his arm down.

"Yes, sorry I didn't believe you buddy," Tommy replied. "But we still don't know if she is a vampire, there could be another explanation."

"So are we going to actually investigate now?" Merton asked Tommy.

"Sure," he replied.

"Great. I'm off to go get my holy water gun and stakes. If she's a vampire, I'm going to be ready to take her down," Merton said and then almost skipped down the corridor.

He went after his friend. Once they reached their room, Tommy shut the door behind them as Merton pulled out a big box from under his bed. It's where they kept all the stakes, silver bullets and all other things use to kill evil supernatural beings. Back at Merton's he use to keep them some where more secret. Merton had a hidden cupboard in his parent's basement, which he liked to call his lair where he kept items like those but at college he didn't have that so he, had to settle for a box that had a lock on.

Once he pulled it out he bent down to pick it up. It was extremely heavy and almost fell.

"Don't worry I got it," he said as he struggled to hold it. Tommy went to go help him and they placed it down on his bed.

Merton got out the key and opened it up. They looked inside. Tommy took out a stake and Merton grabbed the water gun filled with holy water. He aimed it towards the door and shot out some of the water.

"Let's go," he said.

Tommy grabbed some garlic cloves. He put them in his pockets and closed the chest lid before they both left the room. After they locked the door they made their way down the corridor, slowly. They decided not to run, because it may draw more attention too them, if someone saw them. It was bad enough that they were walking around campus with a water gun and stakes, people would probably think that they were crazy.

They reached the room where the dorm adviser entered as a girl and boy walked past. The couple stared at them, in confusion. Tommy looked at them and Merton pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen for anything strange coming from inside.

When the couple turned away and carried on walking down the hallway, Tommy turned around to face Merton. "Is she still there? Can you hear anything?" He asked him.

"No, it's silent," Merton replied.

"Let's get this over and done with," Tommy said.

They hid the things they were carring behind their backs as best as they could, and Merton opened the door. The both of them entered. There was a computer desk at the far side of the room and a mirror behind on the wall. The mirror could be handy, to check whether she was a vampire or not. There was also a book case near the window.

She was sat behind the computer desk and looked up at them when they entered. They walked forwards.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked.

"There seems to be a problem with our room," Tommy replied.

"What's the problem?" She wondered.

They didn't reply straight away because they didn't know what to say, so for a while they stood there, until Merton spoke.

"I have to share a room with jock boy here," he said in a state of panic. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"So your not getting on. I'll see if there is anything I can do," she said as she looked back to the computer.

"Why did you say that?" Tommy whispered.

"I didn't mean it, I panicked," he whispered back.

"I'm sorry to ask but how did you get blood on your shirt?" Tommy asked asked the dorm adviser.

"Oh, someone jumped me and I think I cut myself on something," she answered.

"Are you sure that you didn't get hungry and went to go find yourself an early snack?" Merton said.

"What?" She asked and Tommy shook his head at his bestfriend.

"Nevermind," Merton said quitely.

"About the person who attacked you did you see who they were?" Tommy asked.

"No, it happened so quickly, it was just lucky I got away," she answered.

"Anyway what do you two have behind your backs?" She asked now realising that they stood with their hands behind their backs.

"Oh, just water guns see," Merton replied showing the gun too her.

"Okay," she said. "I just need to call someone about moving one of you."

She moved in her seat to get to the phone. When she did this the mirror on the wall was now behind her; she had a reflection.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Tommy said noticing her reflection.

"I thought you didn't want to share a room?" She asked confused.

"Tommy's not that bad," Merton answered.

"So you are happy sharing?"

"Yes, sorry for wasting your time," Tommy replied and they left the room.

"What now?" He asked Merton after they shut the door behind them.

"Find out what attacked her."

"It might just be ordinary person," Tommy pointed out. If it was, he couldn't go wolfing out on them or killing them. They had to be careful and not go in jumping to accusations without being sure what the attacker was.

 **That's it so far. I will publish the rest very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way back to their dorm, after their failed attempt of finding out what was going on at the college. It looked like it wasn't anything supernatural and if that was the case then it should be left for the police.

Once they arrived back they was about to ring Lori like they planned earlier. Tommy was about to dial her number when there came a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" Tommy wondered.

"No idea," Merton replied as he went to go answer it. He opened the door.

"Colette?" He said when he saw her.

"Hello, Merton," she said smiling.

"Colette, the girl from the lecture this morning?" Tommy wondered and put the phone back down. Then walked to the doorway. He wanted to see who this girl was, his bestfriend liked.

He looked over Merton's sholder. She was was very beautiful and he could tell why his friend would like her.

"Oh, hello I don't believe we've met before, you must be Merton's room mate," she said when she noticed Tommy.

"Yes, I am. I'm Tommy Dawkins," he told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Tommy."

"It's nice that your both introduced now but why are you here?" Merton asked.

"I came to talk to you. No ask you something," she answered.

"Okay, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"I think she means just me," Merton corrected.

"Right sorry. Do you want me to go?" He asked Colette.

"No that's fine. You can stay," she said.

"Okay I'll just be over here," he said and pointed over to his bed. He made his way over and sat down.

When he sat down, Colette turned back to Merton and began to talk.

"Erm... do you know when I said we should hang out? Well I'm free tomorrow night and wanted to know if you was available then," she mumbled.

"Yes I am. Is this hanging out a date by any chance?"

"It could be," she replied.

"Is six O'clock Okay?" He asked.

"That's fine. Come by my dorm, to pick me up okay? It's in the girls dorm just opposite. I'll be waiting outside," she replied.

"Of course," he said.

"Great, I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he told her.

"Alright see you tomorrow then," she said.

"See you." Colette waved good bye and walked off down the corridor. Merton closed the door.

"Oh, yeah," he said turning around.

"We've only just started college and you've already got a date," Tommy said.

"What can I say, girls just can't resist the Merton J Dingle charm."

"I am happy for you and everything but what about the dorm adviser?"

"What about her? It's clear that it doesn't require our services. It looks like that their is something else going on here but I don't know what. So before we figure it out, I'm going to enjoy my date."

"Well that's all fine if your right and this is something that doesn't require us to stop."

"I positive and if I'm wrong there's nothing we can do about it now is there? Not until we know what it is we are dealing with."

"You're right. I'm probably worring about this situation to much because of all the crazy things we've seen."

"It's perfect normal to think everything's down to the supernatural sources but we need to figure out whether it is or not."

"Alright, let's just call Lori and try to take our minds off of the supernatural for awhile," Tommy suggested.

"Good idea," Merton agreed and went to go sit down next to Tommy on his bed.

Tommy dialed her number and it rang for no more than a few seconds before she picked up.

"Hey, Tommy," Lori's voice could be heared saying through the speaker.

"Hi, Lori," he said.

"No hi Merton?" Merton asked.

"Hi Merton," she said.

"We was calling to see how you are? If you're enjoying college?" Tommy asked her.

"I'm good and college has been good so far. How are you two? You're college is going well, right?"

"We're good," Tommy replied.

"And college is going excellent," Merton answered the other question.

"You're sound extremely happy," she pointed out.

"He has a date, maybe that's why," Tommy said.

"Really? Who is she?"

"Colette from my Literature lecture," Merton replied.

"When's your date then?"

"Tomorrow night."

They talked for awhile until it was 10 O'clock and said goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Merton was in the bathroom getting ready for his date with Colette. He hoped that she would still like him after they had spend more time together. Looking into the mirror over the sink, he re-spiked his black hair and once he finished he turned around. Then left the bathroom and made his way back to the dorm room to get his black jacket and some money.

When he entered Tommy was layed on his bed throwing a football in the air and catching it. He caught it and sat up crossing his legs. Tommy looked at his friend.

"I thought you had already gone," he said.

"I came back for my jacket," Merton replied and then picked it up off of his own bed.

"See you later," he said.

"See you later, buddy. Have fun," Tommy said and then Merton left.

It was already getting dark out and by the time he nearly reached the girl dorms the sun had already set. He was about to turn the corner when a group of students jumped in front of him. Two boys, both much taller than him but they had pale skin just like himself. Although their skin seemed to look a little paler. Merton turned around, not wanting a fight; he wasn't much of a fighter anyway. But when he did he noticed the lads weren't alone. Behind him stood a girl and another lad. They too had pale skin. The lad stood next to the girl was also very tall but the girl was short. Much shorter than Merton and she scowled at him.

"Reece are you sure he'll be enough?" The girl asked in a low voice.

"He'll have to do for now. We need to feed and no one will miss him. He won't have friends coming looking for him," one of the boys answered, presumably Reece.

"I do have friends and if you try to drink my blood, they'll come and kill all of you," Merton said realising what they were- Vampires.

"Is that so? Well we'll just have to take our chances won't we," another of the boys said and walked closer towards him. The others followed close behind. Merton's heart raced and he panicked. He needed to ascape but that would be near impossible, if he was right about them being vampires.

As they moved closer showing their pearl white teeth or fangs, Merton noticed a car headlight shining in their direction. It hurt his eyes a little but it gave him a idea. It wasn't sunlight but hopefully it would distract them long enough for him to ascape. Reece was about to grab him when he tried putting his plan in motion.

"Wait is that the sun rising?" He asked pointing towards the car and they all turned around. Merton took this as his chance and started to run.

It didn't take long for them to realise that he was lying to them. "The sun doesn't rise until another 8 hours," one of the vampires said as they turned around.

"Yeah, he tried tricking us," the girl pointed out and then noticed Merton was running off. "Quick after him," she added and they chased after him.

Merton barely made it to outside the girls dorm, when Reece grabbed him by his jacket.

"Erm... Reece," the girl vampire said as she pointed over towards the wall, where a couple stood and who now were watching the struggle going on between Merton and Reece. Merton tried pulling away but Reece carried to hold on tightly and effortlessly.

Reece looked towards the couple and then back at Merton. He pulled him back and said, "You got lucky this time freak but you're dead. No one makes a fool out of The Diluculums." Then he let go of Merton and started walking away.

"Come on let's go," Reece said and the others followed him, off into the night.

A few seconds later Colette arrived. She wore a black dress, that went to her knees and a complementary black jacket. Over her shoulder she had a black and red purse, and her lips were painted with dark red lip stick. Around her eyes she had the usual black eyeliner. She looked so beautiful, Merton couldn't help but watch her as she walked towards him. When she reached Merton she looked at him with worry.

"Is something wrong? You looked scared," she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Nervous then? I'm nervous too. It's been so long since I've been on a date and truthly I'm no good at them," she said.

"Yeah, that's it," he said in agreement because he couldn't tell her the real reason. If he did she would think that he was crazy or lying. He would have to keep it to himself until later and tell Tommy.

"I'm not good with dates either," he added. Which was true. He's had dates before but they never went that great and his relationships never lasted long.

"Then tonight should go amazingly," she said smiling and then started walking. Merton did the same.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked back.

"Erm... I don't really know. I don't come from around here so I was hoping you could show me what there is to do in Pleasantville," she said.

"Well there's The Factory and bowling. Then there's the cinema," he told her.

"Well let's go to any of them. Let's just see where we end up," she said.

"Sure, good idea," he agreed and they made their way out of college grounds, towards the parking lot.

Colette followed him through the lot until he stopped in front of a car. Well a black hearse to be exact. It looked cool but it wasn't exactly a normal car for someone to own, never mind drive around in. As much as she loved gothic things, the hearse seemed a little much to her.

"Is this your car?" She asked Merton.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Don't you think it's a little strange to drive a hearse? I mean people must give you strange looks," she said.

"It's not strange at all to me but it does seem strange to some people. If you don't want to be seen in it we can walk," he said.

"No, no that's not what I was saying. I think it's cool but just a bit eccentric that's all. Don't get me wrong though I do kind of love it," Colette corrected and made her way towards the passengers side. Merton opened the drivers side and climbed in side before reaching over to open the door on the other side, to let Colette in.

She got in the hearse and shut the door, at the same time Merton shut the door next to him. They put on their seat belts and he started the engine.

Once they reached town, theyfound themselfs outside The Factory. "Shall, we go to The Factory?" Merton asked Colette.

"Yeah," she replied. He needed a place to park so he carried on driving until there was a free space.

When he had parked, both of them got out and made their way back to The Factory. They walked towards the doors and Merton opened them letting out the loud music. Maybe it wasn't a good day to come to The factory because it would be hard to talk. Hopefully the music wouldn't play all night. He let Colette in first and then followed behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing to do back at the dorm room so Tommy was bored. Merton was off having fun on a date and he was a bit jealous, because it had been a while since he'd been on a date himself. Sitting here in the dorm room he couldn't help but think of Tristan and wondering what she would be doing now, in Lycanthea but of course he was happy for his friend. He deserved to have a normal girl who liked him for who he was.

Tommy put the football down on the bed and swung his feet over the side of the bed, and sat down like that. What could he do? He decided to go for a walk. It wasn't a full moon tonight so he wouldn't change into a werewolf unless something happened to make him angry or if he experienced any other extreme emotion.

Back at The Factory Colette and Merton made their way to a empty table. Once they found one Colette sat down. "Do you want a drink?" Merton asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Okay, I'll back in a minute," he said tapping on the table and walked off to the bar.

Once he reached it he noticed his sister was with her friends. They had some drinks of juice. "Hi, Becky," he called.

"Don't talk to me freaker and why are you even back here? I thought you left for college," she said but didn't look at him.

"I did but now I am going to the same college as Tommy so now I'm closer to home," he replied.

"Ew, why?" She asked but she didn't wait for him to answer she started walking away.

"Come on let's go," she said to her friends and they followed her.

Merton sat down on a chair at the bar, to order some drinks.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The boy behind the bar asked. He told him what he wanted and paid for them. Once the boy gave him the drinks he said thank you and took them back to where Colette was sitting.

Merton put a glass down on the table in front of her and took a seat next to her before placing down his own. "Thanks," she said and took a quick drink.

After a while the music had stopped and they could talk.

"So what do you think of Nosferatu, since you mentioned that you like the gothic fantasy genre?" Merton asked her.

"I love it," she said

"Do you know back at high school I use to be the founder and president of a Gothic fantasy guild," he told her.

"Really? That's so cool. I'd wish I could have been a member," she said in amazement.

"Well, I could continue it," he said.

"Yes, do," she agreed.

They carried on talking and getting to know each other better until it was getting late, so they finished their drinks and got ready to leave. As they left so did Becky and her friends. Colette didn't see her and bumbed into her.

"Watch where you're going freak," she said annoyed and turned around to face Colette.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bumbed into you," Colette replied.

"Becky make sure you go straight home from here," Merton said from beside her.

"You're not my mother and I thought I told you not to speak to me," Becky said.

"You know each other?" Colette wondered.

"No."

"Yes, she's my little sister," he answered.

"Unfortunately," Becky added.

"Well it was nice to meet you. Bye," Colette said waving and then she began walking back to the hearse.

"See you later," Merton said to his sister. "Colette wait for me," he added and ran after her.

When they reached the college, Merton walked back her back to the girl dorms. He kept looking around cautiously because it was pitch black now and those vampires could be hiding around a corner, ready to attack him to finish what they started and get pay back for him trying to trick them. There was no way he could fight against them all by himself. He wished Tommy was with them or Lori and as much as he didn't like to admit it they were both stronger than him, and better fighters. But Lori was quite a few miles away and Tommy was back at the dorm. Even if he did try to fight them, he didn't even have a stake. Maybe he would be lucky that they weren't around.

"I had a great time tonight," Colette stated when they came to a stop outside the doors.

"So did I," Merton said, turning away from the dark path to look at her.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," she said.

"Of course we can. I mean I'd like that," he told her.

"Well goodnight, Merton," Colette said.

"Goodnight," he said back. Then he closed his eyes and puckered his lips leaning forward.

"Erm... What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied opening is eyes.

"Look, I do like you but it's only our first date and I've never really had success with dates before," she said.

He stood back up straight. Then she hugged him. It caught him by surprise but he put his arms around her. A few seconds later she kissed him on the cheek before stepping back. He let go of her and she turned around, and walked into the girl dorm building. He watched her enter and then started walking back to his own room.

Tommy was walking down the corridor back to his room. He had walked around the whole campus at least twice and sat down for a bit on a bench, just thinking and enjoying the night. It was getting late now and he was tired. There was no doubting that he would sleep well.

When he reached his and Merton's room he saw that his best friend was just getting back.

"So how did your date go?" He asked Merton.

"It was great. No, correction it was amazing. She's even interested in in helping me to carry on the gothic fantasy guild and get members," Merton answered.

"That's good, so are you planning going out again?" He asked as they entered their room.

"Yes but there's something I need to tell you," Merton said shutting the door.

"What?" Tommy wondered.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong about the residential advisor but there really are vampires here," he told his friend.

"Really?"

"Yes, when I was walking to the girls dorm earlier today to meet Colette, they jumped me," he answered.

"Are you sure they were vampires?"

"Yes, Tommy I am sure. They had fangs, oh, and they wanted to drink my blood," he replied.

"How did you get away from them?" Tommy asked.

"I tricked them but does it really matter how I got away? I was right about there being vampires, like I am always right. Well, nearly always right and we need to stake them," Merton said motioning the action of staking a vampire.

"Well, where are they now?"

"Yeah, like I know where a cult of vampires hangout in a college. We need to find out why they are here and find out where their lair is before we strike."

"Not everyone has a lair like you had," Tommy joked and Merton nodded in disappointment at his friends failed attempt at a joke.

"Point is, we can't go walking around campus all night with stakes and water guns. We'll have to wait till tomorrow, Merton said.

"Good because my bed's calling me," Tommy said as he walked over to his bed and jumped, falling face down onto it.

They got ready for bed and went to sleep. They would need a goodnight rest if they were going to be researching and slaying vampires tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

e sun had risen and it blared though the window waking up Merton. He was still a little tired but there was alot of work to be done. He stretched and yawned before getting up out of bed.

"Tommy are you awake?" Merton asked but he didn't answer.

"Yo, Tommy," he said and walked over to his friends bed and noticed he was still asleep. He leant over the bed and shook him but he didn't wake up.

"Tommy wake up," he shouted and his best friend friend jerked awake. Tommy's face grew hairier and and his eyes glowed; he wolfed out causing Merton to jump up in the air and land on the floor.

"Why do you always do that? I hate it when you do that," Merton said holding his hand to his chest near his heart.

"I'm sorry, I thought you was a vampire," Tommy replied concerned.

"Do I look like a vampire? I know I'm pale but still," he asked getting up from the floor.

"I had a bad dream," Tommy answered as he tried to calm down. A few seconds later his face returned to normal.

"About vampires?" Merton asked rhetorically, now on his feet.

"Yeah, what time is it anyway?" Tommy asked pushing back the covers and swung his feet around so that his feet were touching the floor next to the bed and was facing Merton.

"Eight O'clock," he answered.

"You're walking me up at eight in the morning on a Saturday?"

"We have lots of research to do."

"I'm off back to sleep," Tommy said and laid back down in bed.

"Oh, no you're not. You're not leaving me to do all the research by myself," Merton orded.

"You know I hate reading and it's too early in the morning. Can't we do it later?"

"Tommy there is a group of vampires on campus and we don't know why or who they are. Also to remind you they tried making me their snack last night," Merton said.

"Well they can't attack you or anyone until tonight can they?"

"We need to be ready,"

"Alright I'm getting up," Tommy sighed and sat back up.

Both of them began to get ready before they set off to the college library.

In the library there weren't many students due to it being the weekend and early morning but there was the odd few. About three people were there other than Tommy and Merton, plus the librarian. A blonde girlgir with glasses and a brown haired boy where sat in some chairs reading. The other students was another boy and he was typing away on a computer.

Merton walked towards the desk and Tommy followed. "Where are you going?" Tommy wondered.

"To ask for the computer password," he answered and Tommy nodded.

"Hi, we would like to use a computer please. Can we have the computer password?" Merton asked the librarian when they reached the desk. He was a young man not much older than the friends themselfs. Maybe in his early twenties.

"Sure," he replied and then picked up a small piece of paper. Then he handed it to Merton. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Merton said taking it from him and then he turned around. Tommy was looking around the library but not at anything in particular.

"I can't believe I am in a library on a Saturday morning. I've only ever been in one library in my life and it made me never want to set foot in one again," Tommy pointed out turning to face Merton.

"That was a mobile library, this is a stationary one so there's nothing to worry about. Nothing scary happened when I've been to one," Merton told him.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Tommy said.

"Come on let's go to the computers , I have the password," Merton said taping his friend on the shoulder and then started walking. Tommy followed him.

They say down at one of the computes. Merton sat in front of it and began to type in the password as Tommy pulled up a seat next to him.

"What are we searching for exactly?" Tommy asked quietly as he sat down.

" Well when they attacked me last night they said something about who they are," Merton replied.

"What did they say?"

"I can't remember," Merton replied.

"You can't remember?" Tommy shouted. "If you can't remember how will we find out anything?" He added more quietly this time. He didn't want them to get in trouble for making noise.

"Well they did try to drink my blood and I was scared," Merton told him.

"Try to remember," Tommy said.

"Alright, I'm trying." Merton sat back in his chair and tried to remember.

"Yes, that's it. I remember now," he said as soon as he remembered. He used the computer mouse and connected to the internet. Then typed in the name Reece told him last night-

The Diluculums.

It took quite awhile until he found anything and as he searched Tommy just looked at the computer quitely until he finally spoke up.

"Found anything?" He wondered.

"That's not good; it's far from it," Merton said to him self and then answered his friends question.

"Yeah, and it looks like we're doomed."

 _ **Yey, lots of new chapters upload for you guys and sadly that's the end of part 1. The rest of the story will continue in part 2. Just search for Vampire College Sorority: Big Wolf On Campus Part 2. I have only wrote one chapter for it so far, more chapters should be coming as soon as possible.**_

 ** _Also any Merton/Tommy shippers out there that would like me to write a slash fic, let me know and I might write one for you._**


	7. Chapter 7

**quick Note:** ** _I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update this but I have 4 new chapters and some awesome news. I post this fanfic on Wattpad too and I it won an award. Not the Wattys ad the winners haven't been announced yet. It was an award called Craze which was run by a Wattpad user. Anyway, I got 3rd place. :) Now, I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters._**

"Why what does it say? " Tommy wondered.

"They are sociaty of Valocks," Merton said.

"And what is a Valock?" He asked confused.

"You know, half Vampire, half Warlocks," he replied.

"Why does that make us doomed?"

"Because Tommy not only are they blood drinking demons of the night, they also practice magic. Well dark magic to be exact," he explained.

"I thought it was witches who practiced magic," Tommy stated.

"They do but so do Warlocks, just a different type of magic."

"So?"

"So they are twice as dangerous than other vampires we have faced," Merton answered.

"There must be a way to take them down. "

"Yeah, let me just try and find something, " Merton said, then turned back to face the computer and started to type.

Just as he was beginning to look someone spoke from behind. The voice was happy, soft and a voice he reconigzed.

"In the library on a Saturday?" Colette asked as she sat down in a seat next Merton.

"You're in the library too," he said clicking off the Web page he was on, fast so that she wouldn't be able to see what he was looking at. She might have thought it was strange.

"I am but I was just returning a book," she said, holding a book up in the air. "What about you, why you here?"

"He's helping me with my assignment," Tommy lied.

"I am?" Merton asked quietly to his best friend.

"You are," he said firmly and nodded trying to get Merton to play along.

"That's right I am," Merton said to Colette.

She questioned this by raising her eyebrows. They didn't blame her because how they acted would seem strange to anyone.

"You get assignments for sport?" She questioned.

"How did you know I am taking sport?" Tommy wondered.

"Your jacket," she replied.

"Oh, yeah right," he stuttered after he glanced down at his jacket.

"That's not just what I am majoring in. I'm doing a joint one," he added.

"So what's the other one?"

He didn't know how to answer because he wasn't taking any other subject. He wished he didn't say it but he couldn't take it back now. Hopefully Merton would help him out.

"Biology, he's taking biology," Merton muttered.

"Okay," she was still a little sceptical.

"So you two know each other?" Tommy said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we have literature together," she answered.

"Oh, so this is Colette?" He turns to ask Merton, smiling.

"Yeah," Merton replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later buddy, " he said standing up and started to walk away.

"Wait where are you going? We have work to do," Merton called after him. He stopped and turned around.

"We can finish the rest later?" He called back and then nodded slightly in the direction of Colette to try and simulate I'll leave you two alone. Then he began to walk again. Merton sighed and turned back to face Colette. He wished Tommy would have stayed, just a little longer so that he wouldn't say something stupid. Last night had gone well but it was only a matter of time before he did or said something to ruin what ever they had.

"So you came to return a book? " he asked nervously.

"Did he make you help him? You know you don't have to help him, we aren't in High School any more," she said.

"He didn't make me do anything. He's my best friend, " he told her.

"Really? I'm sorry. At my School none of the popular kids would hang out with me. All the jocks were mean," she said.

"It's fine. I don't even understand why he is my friend sometimes."

"Anyway, I better go take this book back," she said standing up from the seat.

"Hang on, I'll come with you. Let me just sign out."

"Sure after I have given it back, we can start on designing some posters," she said.

"For what?"

"For The Gothic Fantasy Guild, to get new members, " she replied.

"Oh, you was serious about helping me with that."

"Off course, why wouldn't I have been?"

"Well I've never really had any help before. I mean there was members but I ran it pretty much my self, "

"Well now you have a co-president to help you. "

"You can't make yourself co-president."

"I thought that you'll need one if we reopen it and since that I am helping you. "

"No, " he said.

"Please, " she said but he shook his head. "Come on Merton I know you want me to be co-president, " she added, eyes wide like puppy eyes.

"Don't do those eyes. You have to be elected, " he responded.

"Was you elected as president?" She asked.

"Yes, at my school, " he replied.

"Can't you just elect me?" She wondered, hopefully.

"Sorry no, other members need to vote to make it fair. "

"But they aren't any other members yet, " she pointed out.

"That is true, " he said.

"Please just let me. You won't regret it. "

"Okay," he finally agreed.

"Okay? "

"Yes because you're just going to keep asking aren't you? When we get more people we are going to elect people the proper way. "

"Yeah, thank you, " she chimed and then kissed him. Then she began to walk towards the counter, leaving Merton there in shock. She actually kissed him and not on the cheek. She kissed him on the lips and he couldn't help but to smile at the fact.

"Are you coming? " She called snapping him out of his daze.

"Yeah, " he replied and then ran towards her.

She handed the book back and then they left the library.


	8. Chapter 8

"So where are we going to make posters? We've left the library so we can't use the computers," Merton wondered as he followed Colette down the corridor.

"Well, I was think maybe we can try out a few things on paper, before printing some out on the computer. That way we can see what works and what doesn't," she replied.

"That make sense," he agreed.

"I have lots of paper and different colored pens and pencils back at my dorm. You can wait outside my room while I get them and then we can go find a place to work," she said.

Five minutes later they arrived outside the girls dormitory and Colette opened the doors to let Merton inside. He walked in a little nervously because he didn't feel particularly comfortable entering the place where the girl students lived. Once he was inside, Colette followed in after and shut the door. Merton then followed her up two flights of stairs and down a corridor until she finally spoke.

"This is my room. Wait here. I won't be long," she told him as she came to a stop outside room number 14.

"Ok," he said and she entered.

Merton leaned against the wall and his thoughts began to trail. Colette Stanford really was a great girl. Not only was she pretty, she also had very similar interests as Merton and she even liked him. The date had been a success but they hadn't really discussed whether or not if they were boyfriend and girlfriend yet. It's not like they had knew each other that long but he hoped they could be. Colette had said she would like to go out again sometime so he decided that he should ask her when she was free.

"Excuse me," a voice said snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned towards the voice and saw a short girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Excuse me can I help you?" She asked.

"No. No I'm just waiting for someone," he replied.

"So you're waiting for Colette?" She wondered.

"Yeah. So you know her?" He asked as he stood up straight.

"Well that is my room," she answered pointing towards the door next to Merton. "So yeah I do. She's my room mate," she added.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Merton," he said.

"Yeah," she mumbled as if she wasn't really interested. "I'm really busy so bye," she added and walked into the room.

A while later Colette struggled to open the door. She had a pile of white paper in her hands and two pencil cases.

"Do you need help?" Merton asked.

"No I've got it," she said as she stepped out of the room and when she did the door shut behind her. She grabbed hold of the items more tightly so that she wouldn't drop them.

"Come on then let's go," she said.

"To where exactly?" He wondered.

"Outside or in the canteen? I don't think the canteen will have many people in at this time on a Saturday" she replied.

"Erm... We can go to the canteen if you want? I don't really fancy sitting out in the sun for hours," Merton told her.

"Neither do I," she said and then they set off towards the canteen.

Once they reached it they sat down at one of the many empty tables. Colette had been right there weren't that many people there. They began to plan ideas and draw them down. After they had come up with quite a few they went through them all to decide which one was the best.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked as she lift one up in the air so Merton could look.

"Eh," he sighed as he shook his hand, palm facing down. The way you do when you are trying to signal that something is OK. That it's not really great but it's not bad either.

"Yeah, I guess it's not really that good," she said as she placed it back down and then looked at the other designs.

"This one. I quite like this one," Merton said as he picked one up. It had black crow on and some very gothic writing. It fitted the gothic fantasy guild really well.

"Yeah, I like that one too. Let's use it," she agreed.

"Well now that the poster design is out of the way, I've been wanting to ask you something. Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked. He was hoping for her to say yes.

"With you?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, with me. Who else would it be?" He asked.

"No I meant did you mean just us two but never mind and yeah, sure I would love to," she said.

"Is Friday ok?" He asked her.

"Friday no. Monday night, I should be free," she replied.

"So Monday it is then," he said.

"So am I right in guessing that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, since we are going on our second date?" He wondered.

"Erm... Are we?" She mumbled.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you," he answered.

"Well I don't know. I guess maybe we are," she said.

"Then can we just say we are. I mean I like you and you like me so why not?" He told her.

"Erm... Okay, yeah," she said. "I have to go now. I've got something I need to do."

"So soon? It's still early," he said. He didn't want to leave because he was having lots of funny hanging out with her.

"Yeah if I don't start it now I won't do it at all today, and I really need to," she said.

"Ok, I'll see you later then," he said.

"Do you want to take the designs or should I?" She asked standing up.

"You can take them if you want," he replied.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the library Monday at 5 if that's OK?" She asked.

"That's fine," he said and she began to pick up the paper and pencil cases from the table. Merton helped her by gathering some of the spare paper together. Once all the paper were in neat piles and all the pens and pencils were away in the cases she picked all the paper up as Merton grabbed the cases and then he placed them on top of her paper pile.

"Okay, see you later Merton," she said and walked away.

Merton set off to his dorm room. It was strange how she said that she need to leave to do something after he had mentioned boyfriends and girlfriends. Maybe she didn't like him as much as he thought she did. It didn't seem like that she wanted to be his girlfriend but she said that she wanted to and that she wanted to go out again. However it seemed to Merton that maybe she just wanted to be friends, by the way she acted. She wouldn't be the first girl who he really liked to only see him as a friend. The thing that confused him though was that she said wanted to be his girlfriend but now that he thought about it she didn't seem to sure. Maybe he could ask her again just to be sure of her answer. He didn't want to push any further if she wasn't that in to him.

Tommy was looking at Merton's books on the shelves as Merton entered.

"I thought you hated reading?" He asked his best friend as he shut the door. Tommy turned around to face him.

"I do but I didn't know what time you'd be back. So I thought maybe that I could try finding a spell to help us against The Dilucomes. The Di..." Tommy replied. He couldn't remember how to pronounce their name properly.

"The Diluculums," Merton corrected him.

"Yeah them," Tommy said.

"Did you find anything?" He wondered as he walked over to the book case.

"No, I'm still looking to see if you have any spell books," Tommy replied.

"I don't have many. I have a few but I think looking on the Internet would be a better choice, but we could still have a look to see if there's anything in the books," he said. Then he searched the books with his eyes to find the spell ones. Once he found two he handed one to Tommy and took one for his self. They then went to go sit down on their beds.

Merton opened it to the first page when Tommy spoke. "So how's you and Colette?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Merton wondered looking up from the book and looked at Tommy.

"You know are you going out on another date? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Oh. Yeah we are going out Monday and yes she's my girlfriend," Merton answered. It wasn't really definet that she was but Merton believed she was or rather hoped that she was.

"That's good. See me and Lori told you that you'd meet someone normal who liked you for who you are," Tommy told his friend.

"Normal?"

"Someone who isn't a vampire or some other supernatural person," he said.

"Yeah, I guess you were both right," Merton said.

"Speaking of Lori. She called while you was out. She's coming over tomorrow to help us to come up with a plan to stop The D- those vampires and she has a free day Monday so she's staying the night at her parents," he told Merton.

"We don't need her to help us," Merton said.

"I know but it'll be nice seeing her," Tommy told him.

"That is correct," Merton said.

They talked and searched for spells most of the day but they had no luck in finding one that would help them. A spell might not be really needed to help them because the spell wouldn't stop the vampires. It was just simple a means to help them against their magic powers. Something other vampires didn't have. The three of them would find a way to put an end to the vampires tomorrow and find their secret meeting place, and then they could finally begin to stop them.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning Lori had rung up to let the boys know that she would arrive in the afternoon, around 12pm. Tommy was the only one who needed to be up early that morning because he had early sports practice, but he had woke up Merton in the process of getting ready, much to his annoyance.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" Merton groaned as he rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"I can't find my sneakers. Have you seen them?" Tommy asked him.

"No, Tommy I haven't," he replied.

"I was only asking," Tommy mumbled quitely.

"Have you tried looking under your bed?" Merton asked his friend.

Tommy hadn't so he went to go look and sure enough there they were. He bent down and picked them up. He would finally be able to put them to good use, he had bought them just before his first day at college because his old ones were ruined.

"Found them," Tommy said as he stood up.

Merton sighed and stretched but he was still laid down. "Thanks Merton you're the best," Tommy said and sat down on his bed to put on his sneakers. Once they were on and tied he headed for the door.

"See you later. You can go back to sleep now," he told his best friend before leaving.

"Thank you," Merton said glad that he would finally have peace to be able to lay in. Tommy opened their room door and left.

A few minutes passed as Merton tossed and turned but he couldn't fall back to sleep so he gave up trying. He sat up and looked at their alarm clock; only seven-thirty. He still had two and a half hours left until he needed to be in class. There was nothing he could do until then. He didn't have any class work . Maybe, he could read a book or watch something. However, Colette might be up already and he could go suprise her. No, he was seeing her later tonight but he sudden exit yesterday made him feel slightly anxious.

What if she was hiding something or she didn't really like him as much as she claimed? Maybe, it was best to wait until that evening because he didn't want to seem pushy or needy. He could see later whether or not she liked him. It wouldn't hurt to just go call by her room, though. No, he should wait till tonight to see her. He decided against going. Instead he decided to get a shower and then watch a little Buffy.

Later that day at lunch time Lori had arrived and now they were sat around a small table that could sit a maximum of four people.

"So what's the plan?" Tommy asked but Merton wasn't listening. He was watching Colette who was walking a little further away from them. He hadn't expected to see her in the canteen but it made sense that she would be, she need to eat too.

"Merton have you even been listening to a word we've been saying?" Lori wondered. He still wasn't listening. Tommy and Lori looked to where he was looking.

"Is that?" Lori asked when she noticed the girl. Tommy nodded his head.

"Colette, the most beautiful girl with amazing taste literature to ever walk this planet," Merton replied.

"Well call her over. I want to meet her," Lori said.

He made a nervous laugh and said "You want me to call her over?"

"Yeah, I want to get to know her."

"I can't do that," he said.

"Hey, Colette," Tommy shouted.

Merton looked at his friend, annoyed. Colette turned around and walked towards the group.

"Hey, Tommy," she said and then turned to face Merton.

"Hi, Merton," she added. He quickly turned around to face her.

"Hi," he said.

" It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Lori a friend of Tommy's and Merton's," Lori said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," she said.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Tommy asked.

"Good idea, it will give us a chance to get to know each other. Make friends," Lori agreed.

"I would love to," Colette said.

"What about coming up with a plan, to stop the evil society of blood suckers?" Merton whispered to Tommy as he leaned over the table.

"We can do that later," Tommy answered.

As much as he wanted to enjoy a normal conversation with his friends and his potential girlfriend, if they didn't stop Reece and Helena soon someone be attacked or worse killed.

Colette sat down next to him.

"Is there something wrong?" She wondered.

"No, nothing at all," Merton replied and sat back up straight.

"So you two met in a lecture right?" Lori asked full of curiosity.

"Yes, in a literature lecture. I walked in and straight away Merton caught my eye, that's why I went to go sit next to him. I just had to know him as cliché as that may sound," she answered.

"It was because of my quirky, unconventual handsome looks wasn't it?" He asked.

"Maybe that was part of the reason," she replied.

"What was the other reason?" She cut him off by kissing him on the cheek.

"Before I got called over, I was about to go to the toilet, so if you excuse me, I will only be a second." She got up out of the seat.

"I told you that you would meet a girl who liked you for who you are," Lori said when she left.

"If she does like me," he said.

"What do you mean? She's your girlfriend isn't she?" a Tommy asked.

"Not exactly. Well I'm not sure. I think she's my girlfriend," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"You said yesterday that she was. Now, you're not sure. How could you not know?" Tommy wondered.

"Well... She said that she wanted to be my girlfriend but then she rushed off and didn't seem like she really wanted to be. I don't know I'm probably over thinking things and worrying for nothing," he said.

"You don't think she's hiding something do you?" Tommy asked.

"That's what I was thinking but what could she be possible be hiding?" Merton wondered.

"I don't know maybe a vampire from that creepy sorority," he answered.

"Don't be ridiculous Tommy, she isn't Vampire," Merton said. Maybe Tommy was right, something did seem strange with her. "What if she's a vampire?" He blurted out.

"Maybe she isn't. Maybe she's just afraid of commitment, maybe she's been hurt before or she is a vampire," Lori said.

"Tommy you've got to help me," Merton begged.

"We don't even know if she is one, yet."

"Maybe we should just wait till we know more about this vampire sorority thing," Tommy added.

"And what if she sinks her teeth into my neck before we do that?"

"We might be over reacting. There could be a reasonable explanation," he replied.

"Yeah, Tommy's ran out on dates and he hasn't wanted to hurt them," Lori said.

"You think she's a werewolf?" Merton asked.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't such a great example, but I think you're over reacting. We don't even know the reason behind it," she explained.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Yeah, because I can just go up to her and ask her if she's a blood sucking demon."

"I didn't mean that. I meant ask her why she keeps running off all the time," Tommy corrected just as she was returning back.

They stopped talking and she sat down back down.

"Erm...Colette," Merton said.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked to him.

"Tonight on a date I might need to leave a little early. I have something to do," he told her. Tommy, Lori and himself need to go find out where the vampires hung out so that they could stop them.

"Work for class?" She wondered.

"Yeah, you could say that," he mumbled quitely to himself.

"It's fine that you need leave early," she said.

Once they had all finished eating they left the canteen. Lori had decided to look around campus for any clues the might give away the Diluculums hideout while Merton and Tommy attended their lessons as they weren't anything else she could really do. She didn't really know anyone on campus except for Tommy and Merton. She had met Colette now but she had lesson to attend too. Not that she mind being alone because looking for clues would keep her mind occupied till later.


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally the end of the college day. Merton went to go get ready for his date with Colette while Tommy met up with Lori. He changed out of his red and black shirt into his plain black one.

At around 4:30pm he was ready so he set off to meet her. When he arrived at the library she was already waiting there outside the doors. Tonight she looked extra pretty not that she didn't look beautiful every other day. She wore a black t-shirt and red skirt with black boots and tights with a skull design. Her makeup matched her outfit. On her eye lids she wore red eye shadow and on her lips were black lipstick.

"Hey," she called, smiling and then hugged him when he was in front of her.

"Hi," he replied.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked, Merton when she stepped back and stopped hugging him.

"I'm not sure," he answered.

"Well you said you need to go early so we can't really drive down to Pleasentville. My roommate Helena told me that there's this really nice diner close to campus," Colette suggested.

"I think I know where you mean."

"Shall we go then?" She wondered.

"Sure," he replied and the set off out of campus.

Just a little after five they arrived outside the diner. It was very small and it looked like it could only fit a few amount of customers in at a time. The full capacity was nothing like a larger size diner but at least it was still spacious that night. There was only four people inside. Six plus the waitress and the cook. Merton opened the wooden door and let Colette enter first before going in himself.

Once inside they sat down at a table and then picked up the menus. Merton read through the list of meals but there was too much choice and everything seemed appetizing to him because he was hungry. He'd have to pick one though. What about the chicken burger and fries? But yet maybe a jacket potato or steak? While both him and Colette were deciding the waitress came other to take their orders.

"Hello, may I take your orders please?" The woman asked. She was very young, possibly a student at the college. Her hair was firey red and was tied back in a neat bun and she had a blue apron tied around her waist.

"Hi, yes can I have a cheese burger please?" Colette asked as she closed the menu and put it back in it's holder.

The waitress took opened her small note pad which she was carrying along with a pen. "One cheese burger," she mumbled to herself as she wrote it down. Then she looked up to Merton.

"And what is your order, sir?" She asked.

"Erm..." He still needed to decide. "Could I have the steak please?"

She wrote it down. "Will that be all? Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes two cola's please," Merton replied.

"You do like cola right?" He asked Colette.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Okay," the waitress said and then walked away.

"Erm... Colette?" Merton said quitely. He needed to find out if she really did want to be his girlfriend. She looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I. Erm... Really like you. I've never had a good relationship with a girl in the past and well I'm really happy I met you. You like things I like and you a kind and so beautiful. You seem to be interested in everything I say and never get bored of me. I feel like I can be completely honest to you about anything? Do you feel the same?" He asked her, chickening out of asking her his question directly.

"Of course. I've never met a boy like you before. I really like you too," she said.

"Do you feel like you can be honest to me about things?"

"What type of things?" She wondered.

"You know important things, like if you wasn't happy about something or you didn't feel up to something or things that your boyfriend should know."

"Of course I do. What is this all about?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied.

"Are you doubting that I don't like you as much as I say?" She wondered.

"No. Yeah," he said awkwardly.

"Merton listen too me carefully please. I really, really like you. I love spending time with you. I've never met anyone like you before and I'm super glad that I met you," she said.

"So you really do want to be my girlfriend?" He wondered.

"Yes of course I do," she answered.

The food arrived not long after their chat. The waitress brought over the food one by one. "Enjoy your meals," she said before going back behind the till area.

They began to eat.

Back at the college campus Lori was telling Tommy what she had discovered while him and Merton were attending lessons.

"So you found anything?" Tommy asked Lori.

"I found this really suspicious room. No one seems to know what it is used for. Some of the professors that I asked said that it was an old classroom that isn't in use anymore but some students said that they are pretty sure that they have have seen people coming out of it. Others have said that it is haunted. I also tried opening it but it was locked," she explained.

"So you think that it's the Diluculums hideout?" Tommy wondered.

"If it is, they keep it locked through the day. The only chance we may have of entering is when the sun goes down," she answered.

"Merton should be back before it gets too dark. When he does get back we can try and get inside," Tommy said.

"Let's just hope we can."

All they could do now was wait until Merton got back. So they decided to put on some music until then.


	11. Chapter 11

Merton and Colette was on their way back to the college. They stopped walking when they reached the front entrance.

"I hope we can go out again sometime soon," Colette said.

"And so do I," Merton agreed.

"Also don't worry about us. I do really like you. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," she told him.

"Ok," he said and leaned forward to kiss her and closed his eyes. Last time he had tried to kiss her she said that it was too early as it was only their first date. But she had kissed him before on the lips that day in the library.

"I have to go but I'll see you later," he heared her say. He opened his eyes and saw that she had stepped back.

"I don't understand, I thought you liked me?" Merton asked.

"I do," she replied.

"Then why won't you let me kiss you? You kissed me before but now you don't want to," he wondered. It didn't make any sense.

"I don't know. I really, really like you, I do. It's just that I...," she mumbled.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't tell you," she replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not good with commitment, okay. I have things I can't talk about. Things that has made boys I've dated in the past run," she told him.

"Are you a vampire?" That was the one of the only explanations he could think of. Why else couldn't she say what was wrong and why would boys run from her?

"What? No,"

"A werewolf?"

"I just can't tell you, I wish I could. Also stop saying I'm a supernatural creature, I am not. I don't even understand why you'd think that, " she shouted.

"I don't know. I may have an over active imagination and what am I supposed to think? You say you like me and kiss me and then refuse to," he said.

"You don't understand," she said.

"Tell me then so I can."

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm a freak," she said.

"Hello, don't you remember I took you on our first date in a hearse?"

"I want to tell you, but I just can't. You'll run off like the others," she said as she hugged him.

"I wouldn't do that, trust me," he told her.

"I know you will," she said.

"You want me to understand right? You said that you felt like you could tell me anything?"

"Yes, but not this. I don't want to lose you. I can't go through with losing someone else I care about. It's not just boyfriends I have lost because of it. Do you know why I came to this college far away from my home town? To make a new start. I lost all my friends, my parents think I'm crazy. I lost everyone and if I lose you then I don't know how I'd survive this time. It's all my fault really. I shouldn't have gone out with you but I just couldn't help it. You are just so different to anyone I have ever met and we have so much in common," she explained.

"You're not going to lose me. What ever it is can't be that bad," he told her.

"I want to tell you but it's hard to explain without you thinking I am crazy like everyone else I've told."

"I won't."

"You will but you're not going to let it slide are you? So I'll just tell you."

She was reluctant to start but she sighed and began.

"When I was 13 years old my little 8 year old sister was killed, and I witnessed it. We was playing out in our backyard when this man came from out of nowhere, and I didn't notice him until I heared my sister scream my name. So I turned around and saw him but he wasn't normal. He had lots of hair which wasn't normal for s human and sharp fangs, and glowing eyes. Then before I could do anything he bit down into my sister's neck and I just stood there helpless and paralysed in fear, as my sister screamed for help, while he was taking bites out of her. My mum heared the screams and ran out. The man or whatever it was let go of my sister and ran off before she got to us, so she didn't see him. My sister fell to the floor so my mum ran to her. I was certain she was dead and I did nothing to save her. I was right about her being dead. I told people about what killed her, but they didn't believe me, but I knew I wasn't crazy. I did research and found out what he was, he was-" She began to explain but she didn't say what it was because instead Merton said it.

"A werewolf?" he wondered.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked.

"Let's just say I know a lot about werewolves," he explained.

"OK, well anyway I began learning as much as I could about the werewolf and the supernatural. I already knew quite a bit because I always loved things like that but after my sisters death I became obsessed, with research in the subject and with finding her killer. I haven't found him but I hunt any supernatural I can find so that they can't kill anyone and destroy families. So I can avenge her death, so I'm not so helpless the next time I meet him, " she finished.

It wasn't what he was expecting but it was better than her being a evil supernatural being herself. Right? At least he didn't have to worry about her attacking or killing him, but what about Tommy? If her sister was killed by a werewolf, she might want to kill Tommy if she found out he was a werewolf. Tommy would never hurt anyone but she wouldn't know that. It was OK though, right?

She doesn't know and it's not like she would find out. Oh, God I hope. I have to tell Tommy just to make sure he's safe.

"You think I'm crazy now. I knew it," she said when Merton didn't reply.

"No of course I don't," he said and finally realized the tears in her eyes. He wanted to take her on his arms and tell her an excuse to as why he was quite but he couldn't think of what to say. There was no way that he could tell her the truth. He wished that he could because he had made her tell her secret to him but telling her could put his bestfriend in danger. His best and first ever friend's life was more important than some girl he had only met a few weeks ago, even if he did really like her. Tommy came first.

"Then why are you so silent?" She wondered.

"I er- I was just thinking," he replied.

"Thinking I am crazy. You know what it was probably best that I told you know than later, that way it might be easier to move on because no doubt you're going to leave me now, " she said and sadly looked down to the floor. The tears now flowing down her face.

"Look I don't think your crazy Colette. I never will. Trust me that wasn't what I was thinking," he explained.

"Then what were you thinking?" She asked.

He need a lie. A good one because he couldn't tell her the truth but what could be say instead?

"Is that the time already?" He asked looking at his wrist pretending he was wearing a watch, "I have to go," he added. He couldn't think of anything to say and if he stayed here, he knew that she would end up getting the truth out of him.

He picked up his bag and ran past her but he felt someone grab his shirt.

"Merton?" She said. He turned around.

"Don't run away. You're hiding something too aren't you?" she asked.

"No of course not," he replied.

She looked at him quizzical.

"Look I really do need to go," he said.

He turned back around and ran out. He ran all the way back to his dorm, carefully closing the door behind him.

"What's the matter?" His friends voice came from behind him. He turned before he spoke and saw Tommy and Lori sat down on Tommy's bed. Lori got up however to turn off the music that was playing.

"Colette, she's a supernatural hunter, " he tried to explain but it was too fast and unclear because he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Slow down," Tommy said.

"Colette is a supernatural hunter," he said a lot slower.

"How do you know?" Lori asked.

"Maybe, because she told me," he replied. His breath was coming back.

"Does she know about me?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't think so but she knows that I am keeping a secret from her."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said that I wasn't but she doesn't believe me," he replied.

"You've got to break up with her," Tommy said.

"Break up with her? Where am I going to find another girl who likes me as much as she does?"

"You'll find some other girlfriend but you can't replace your bestfriends if she finds out my secret and kills me can you?"

"Tommy's right Merton. She can't be trusted," Lori agreed.

"You probably right. I'll break up with her," he said. He didn't want to break up with her because he did really like her, but it was the right thing to do. They couldn't risk her finding out Tommy's secret in case she tried to kill him. "What do I say to her?"

"I don't know, you'll think of something," Tommy answered.

"It'll have to wait till later though. We have some vampires to slay," Lori said.

"You don't suppose Colette will be there do you? I mean if she hunts supernaturals she must know about the vampires right," Merton wondered.

"Let's hope not," she replied.

They then got ready by getting hunting gear ready. Each of them took a stake and Merton took his water gun filled with garlic and Lori took a cross just in case they needed it. Then they set out to break into the vampires' hide out.


	12. Chapter 12

I shouldn't have told him. But he would have found out at some point anyway. At least then he would have believed me if he had seen it with his own eyes. No, he would have probably ran away if that was the case. Who would want to go out with a girl who hunted Supernatural beings? It would have put I him in danger too. I'm better off by myself, she thought. However the last sentence she didn't really mean because deep down she wanted Merton to believe her and except her for who she was. That it would still be possible to date but she wouldn't get her hopes up. Yes, she was upset that they wouldn't go out together again but she was sure that she would get over it. She had already lost so many people. Yes, it might take longer this time but that didn't mean she would never move on.

There was no good in just laying in her bed thinking about him so it was probably a really great time to go check out that strange sorority, group thing. There was something about them that made her feel like that they were vampires. She could be wrong but, she had never seen them step outside through the day time. However it was better to be safe than sorry, in case someone ended up dead, drained of blood.

She climbed out of bed and knelt down to get her stake and cross bow and wooden arrows out of her weapon bag. Then placed her stake in her coat pocket and the arrow bag over her shoulder, while kicking the bag back under the bed. She was so glad that Helena hadn't decided to go through her stuff because otherwise she would have to think of a good reason for her weapons and strange herbs, and she hoped it stayed that way.

Then she headed out.

"This is it," Lori told them stopping and pointing towards one of the doors in the corridor.

"Shall we get this over and done with?" Merton wondered.

"That's if it's open," Lori replied.

"Yeah. Tommy try the door," Merton said.

"Why me?" He wondered.

"Because you're the werewolf," Merton answered.

"Fine, whatever," he said and walked towards the door and reached for the handle. He pushed it open slowly and only by an inch. "Looks like it's open," he added.

"Let's go then," Lori said.

"Sure just one minute," Merton told his friends.

"For what?" Lori wondered. Instead of responding to her he kicked Tommy as hard as he could in the leg. Tommy grabbed his leg and howled in pain as he wolfed out.

"What the hell man, why did you do that?" He cried out.

"You know just a precaution," Merton replied.

"You didn't need to kick him. I'm sure he would have wolfed out when needed," Lori told Merton, firmly.

"Well I didn't fancy taking that chance," he said. Tommy just glared at him before turning around to enter through the door.

Lori started to follow after him and then Merton followed close behind her, holding onto her shoulder with his free hand. Now that they were about to enter he could feel his heart racing and the memory of the vampires trying to drain his blood came flooding back. She looked back over her at him. Giving him a look as to say what are you doing?

"Sorry," he mumbled and let go of her. He took a hold of the water gun with both hands and held on tighter as he stepped inside after his friends.

Colette had arrived outside the door when she adjusted the arrow bag on her shoulder, and then she entered.

She almost gasped in shock. She knew that she would possibly encounter vampires but there was a werewolf fighting them and a blonde girl. She couldn't see her face as she was turned away from her. It seemed strange that they were here fighting them. Also she had no idea that there was a werewolf on campus. That was another thing she would have to deal with but the vampires were her top priority right now. She was about to join in the fight when she noticed one of them vampires blocking someone into a corner of the room, walking closer to them making them back up against the wall slowly. The person had a water gun, probably filled with garlic juice held out to the vampire but somehow it got knocked out their hand. She decided to go help them so she headed in that direction as the vampire headed closer to the person.

"Wait, you don't want to feed on me. My blood lacks iron, I'm amimic," the person said. Hang on, she knew that voice but there was no way right? Na, she was probably just imagining it.

She shook her head and held out her cross bow in front of her. Then she took out an arrow placing it carefully on the bow. There was no way she would get a good shot directly to the heart, but she needed to do something quick. She pointed it towards the vampire and fired it. It flew through the air hitting the vampire in the shoulder. As quickly as she could she reached for another bow while the vampire grabbed the arrow to pull out and turned around to face her. She wouldn't let the vampire have time to pull out the previous arrow and heal so she aimed and fired the second arrow. This time it entered where it's heart was. Shock and fear registered on its face before it turned to dust.

Now, she could see the face of its victim and she had been right.

"Thanks, T... Colette," Merton said looking towards her.

"Merton?" She asked him, trying to figure out why he was there of all places.

"Erm... Hi, Colette how are you?" He asked obviously feeling awkward.

"Good," she replied back. Merton went to go pick up his water gun off of the floor and then returned to standing in front of her.

"What are-" She started to say but Merton cut her off.

"Hold that thought," he told her as he lifted his gun and shot it at something behind her. There came a hiss from behind her so she whipped out the stake from her pocket as she turned around, coming face to face with a vampire. It was still recovering from having garlic squrited in it's face so she staked it before it could do so. Ash fell to the floor instead of a body. She turned back around to face Merton.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. You saved my life first anyway," he said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked him what she was going to ask before.

"It would be better to have this conversation later. There is still vampires that need staking," he answered.

"Right," she replied.

They were about to go help the werewolf and girl with the remaining vampires when all of a sudden they flew towards the wall. It looked as if the boy vampire casted some sort of magic.

Merton ran towards him and Colette followed after but they didn't reach them instead they went flying backwards just like the blonde girl and werewolf, crashing into the wall behind them dropping the weapons in their hands.

Colette then noticed that a girl vampire were holding out a hand towards them. They were vampires not witches so how could they cast magic.

"How are they doing this?" She spoke allowed to her self.

"They are Warlocks too," Merton said.

"Well that would explain it," she said.

"Looks like we are going to have a feast tonight, Ella," Reece told the girl vampire, grinning.

"I wouldn't count on that," Colette shouted. She refused to die like this, right now. Not after she had just found out Merton hunted supernaturals too. She didn't want to die without the chance to sort out their relationship.

"You might have been able to slay our coven members but we are stronger than them," told her.

Tommy growled as he tried to pull away from the wall.

Reece laughed, "I wouldn't even try wolf boy, you're not going to be able to get away from that wall."

It was extremely hard and painful but Tommy was determined to move from the wall. He moved a little by little until he could move more easily and then ran for the cross bow and a arrow Colette had dropped. Reece looked really worried.

"Go Tommy," Merton cheered.

When he had manged to pick up the wrap he went flying back against the wall but he managed to break free again. He held the bow out and shot him before he had time to react. Lori stepped forward and she could move.

"No,"Ella screamed and Colette and Merton fell to the floor.

The boy vampire was knelt down on the floor trying to pull out the arrow. Tommy wasn't a good shot. He had tried aiming for its heart but it stabbed his stomach instead. His only chance now was to stake it him traditional way before he recovered. Tommy took out the stake as he approached the struggling vampire.Ella started to run towards him.

"Hey, you blood drinking demon," Merton shouted and she stopped and turned around to face him. He held up his water gun which he had just picked back up off the floor. "Have some garlic," he said and squirted her. She lifted her hands to her burning face and hissed in pain. Colette ran towards her and staked her while Tommy staked Reece.

"I'm glad that's over," the blonde haired girl spoke. That's when Colette noticed who it was. It was that girl Merton introduced her too, his and Tommy's friend. Lori was her name right? Then that meant that this werewolf was Tommy. No wonder Merton ran off earlier when she told him what had happened her sister, his best friend was a werewolf...

"Tommy, please give me back my bow," she said nervously but she wanted it back in case he tried to attack her.

"Sure," he said and held it out to her. She snatched it as quickly as she could from his hands or paws. Then she took out another arrow and placed it on the bow pointing it towards him. She wasn't going to fire it though because she was uncertain as to whether or not he was evil. He did just slay vampires but werewolves and vampires have always been enemies and he hadn't tried to hurt her before but that didn't prove anything. Also she didn't feel like killing someone she knew especially Merton's best friend but if it was needed then she wouldn't hesitate to do it. The arrows probably wouldn't work in killing him anyway but at least it would hurt him enough to make a run for it, if he tried anything.

"No, Colette don't," Merton ordered jumping in front of her.

"Move out the way Merton," she said.

"No, you're going to kill Tommy," he told her.

"No, I'm not. I'm figuring out if he is evil or not first," she said.

"He isn't. He is a good werewolf. He isn't like that werewolf that killed your sister," he told him.

"Prove it," she ordered him.

"I can't," he replied.

"Then move,"

"Colette trust me please. He has saved my life countless of times and many other people's. He has even saved the world from ending. If he was evil why would he save the world," he explained.

"That doesn't mean he hasn't killed anyone his self," she said.

"I swear I have never killed anyone," Tommy said.

"Well except for a few vampires and other evil supernaturals," Merton added.

"Yeah. You can trust me. I am a good werewolf," Tommy said.

"He has the biggest, most kindest heart than anyonr else I know," Merton said and Tommy pointed to his chest, in the wrong place. He meant to point to his heart but his finger was at the wrong side.

Merton took hold of his wrist and moved his hand a little more to the left. "Stop correcting me all the time when I point to my heart," Tommy said dropping his hand and Merton let go of him.

"I wouldn't need to if you pointed to the right place," Merton said.

"Okay, I believe you," Colette said lowering the cross bow. She was still a little uneasy about trusting him but she did trust Merton. Which was stupid because she hadn't known him all that long. Anyway if it did turn out Tommy was evil she didn't mind killing him.

"Thank you," Tommy said.

"It'll be nice having hunting partners, if you want me to join you that is," Colette said.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

"I promise I won't try to kill you. You have said that you are good and haven't killed anyone and I believe you. I also promise that your secret will be safe with me," she said. Not that anyone would believe her and she had never been one to tell secrets.

"I don't see how it would do any harm. Besides it will be good to have a fourth member and someone to help you guys when I can't be here," Lori said.

"You only want her to join us because she is a girl," Tommy said.

"So what if I do? What's wrong with girls?" Lori asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing. I didn't mean it like that," he replied.

"Can I join then?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, Okay," Tommy answered.

"Yey, I don't have to break up with you now," Merton said as he pulled Colette into a hug, very infusasticaly.

"What you was going to break up with me?" Colette asked. Merton let go and stepped back.

"Well that was before we knew if you would be excepting of Tommy's secret."

"If you told me and explained, I would have understood," she said.

"I couldn't because I didn't know that," Merton explained.

"That's understandable. You just wanted to make sure your friend stayed safe," she agreed. "I'm just glad that I found out about him," she added.

"You still want to date me right, even though I was thinking of breaking up with you?"

"Well that was before I knew and you didn't really want to thought right you was just worried about your friend?"

"Right. I don't want us to break up," Merton told her.

"And neither do I," she said. Merton hugged her again and tried kissing her. This time he felt her lips meet his. He had expected her to pull away from him again and his heart fluttered with excitement.

"Come on, love birds let's get out of here," he heard Tommy say as he tapped him on the back. Both him and Colette stopped kissing and they all made their way out of the vampire room.


	13. Chapter 13

The four of them made their way back to Tommy and Merton's dorm. It was starting to get late, it was 10pm. Quite a few students were returning to there dorm rooms to get ready for bed because they probably had to be up early tomorrow. Others were clearly not bothered about being tired in the morning as it seemed as if someone was having a party. There was music blaring out one of the rooms in the corridor they were walking down. When they had finaly reached the dorm room the music from the party was just a murmured noise and Tommy was now back to looking just like a regular 18 year old.

Tommy unlocked the door and entered. The others followed. They all took a seat on the beds. Lori and Tommy sat on his bed while Merton and Colette sat on the edge of Merton's bed.

"So now that I know Tommy's secret, I won't be left out of the loop if you guys find any supernatural beings right?" Colette wondered. If the lads new something she didn't, she would like to be told that way she would always know exactly what she was going to fight. Unlike tonight when she had no clue that they were Warlocks too before setting out to fight them. If it hadn't been for Tommy and the others she might not have survived. It had been stupid of her, she had always been more careful than that. She had always made sure she knew as much as she could before entering battle, but she thought that maybe they would have been out hunting. That she could have just snuck in to have a quick peek and ran straight back out. Of course now she knew that it was careless, highly reckless and stupid. She didn't know why she hadn't been more careful, why she hadn't thought things through clearly.

"We will tell you," Tommy answered.

"Good," she said. Then she turned to face Merton. "Oh, Merton are you busy tomorrow evening?" She asked him.

"I have class work to do but I think I can spare an hour or two," he replied.

"Okay do you wanna print out our posters so that we can start handing them out?" She wondered.

"Sure but won't we have to ask the dean if we can run a club and have a room we can use for meetings?" He pointed out.

"Right. We'll print out the posters first though because then when we go talk to him we can show him. That way it will look like we are serious and dedicated about it," she said.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Merton agreed.

"You're thinking of starting up a club. What club?" Tommy wondered.

"It's not really a club per say," Colette replied.

"Not a club but a guild," Merton answered with a grin.

"Oh, The Gothic Fantasy Guild. You're thinking about starting that back up," Tommy said.

"Yeah."

"Do you think that you'll get many members? I'm sure you will. I know that there was a few back at school but this is college though," Lori said.

"Of course there's already two members and we also have a really great poster design," she told them.

"Like the posters at school? The ones that always had Merton on them?" Lori asked.

"No," Merton replied.

"Actually, there's bats on it," Colette added.

"Really?" Lori wondered.

"Well he did suggest it but I said no. I mean yes he's the president but I don't know, I just didn't like that idea," Colette said.

"Remember, we both picked the bat one together," Merton told her.

"True. I was the one who came up with it though," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Well good luck. I'm sure you'll find members," Tommy said.

"Anyway, I think I might head back to my room and get ready for bed," Colette said and stood up. "So goodnight everyone," she added before turning around. Then she kissed Merton on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked him when she was stood up straight again.

"Yeah, of course. Where are we meeting?" he replied.

"Outside my room. You remember were it is?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay." She turned to head for the door.

"Goodnight," Lori and Tommy called as she was leaving.

"Guys, do you mind if I crash here tonight? This vampire hunting thing took a lot longer than I thought and I'm not sure if I'll be able to get a bus back to my college at this time. I'll leave first thing in the morning though because I have to be back for my lecture and back in time to have a shower and get changed," Lori said once the door had closed behind Colette.

"Sure. I'm not sure where you can sleep though," Tommy answered.

"Couldn't you go to your parents?" Merton wondered.

"I would but they don't really know that I'm here. If they knew that I had left college in the middle of the school week even if it was a free day, they wouldn't be happy," she explained. "Also I don't mind sleeping on the floor," she said.

"You can't sleep on the floor," Tommy said.

"Well there's nowhere else for me to sleep," she pointed out.

"You can have my bed and I'll sleep in the chair," Tommy offered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to take your bed," she said.

"Well I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor," he told her.

"Well I'll sleep in the chair."

"It's not really comfortable," he said.

"Well it won't be comfortable for you either so what difference will it make?" She asked him.

"For God's sake why don't you just share the bed and stop bickering over it?" Merton suggested. There arguing was getting on his nervous and was giving him a bit of a head ache.

"Erm... because I don't want to," she replied.

"Well you can share with me then," Merton said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll think I'll pass," she told him.

"Just make up your minds will you? I'm tired," he said.

"Fine," she said and started to take off her shoes. Once they were off she jumped up onto Tommy's bed. "Touch me while I'm a sleep and I'll go all ninja on you and knock you out," she said firmly pointing at Tommy.

"I wouldn't do something like that and you know it," he said.

"I mean in anyway, even of your asleep," she told him.

"I'll try," he agreed.

"Good," she said and then pulled the blankets and laid down under them.

"Also try not to move around too much, I don't want to be knocked out," she added.

"Same goes for you too," he said. Then he took off his own shoes and laid down. His head was on the pillow but his legs were somewhat hanging off the side because he couldn't really fit. Normally, the bed was a little small to his liking but now there was even less space. Not that he'd complain though because it was probably as close as they'd ever get. They use to date but it didn't work out and now were just friends. It looked like that it would stay that way too. For awhile after they had broken up he still had feelings for her, he still had a tiny bit but not like he had before. In fact he was more than happy just being her best friend.

Finally, now I can go to sleep, Merton thought as he laid down in his own bed and pulled the covers up higher to cover himself. Then closed his eyes.

 _ **Quick Author's note:** Okay, so I think that this story will be coming to an end soon but I'm going to go back an edit it all because I'm pretty sure that there will be lots of mistakes that I missed when I first read through the chapters. I'll also be expanding on the descriptions and things like that just to make it a lot better. Then I'm thinking of making a sequel so if you've enjoyed reading this fanfic keep an eye out for when I start posting it. _


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Lori had left early in the morning at about 7am. Then later that day after classes Merton met up with Colette. Straight after his last lesson he headed for Colette's room.

Now, outside he grinned to himself. He had finally found a girl that loved him for who he was and wasn't evil or a danger to him and his friends. Well that was if she kept to her promise of not killing Tommy and would keep his secret. But there was something that told him that she could be trusted and he wasn't the only one. Lori had told the lads that she felt that they had found a great alli with Colette and that she some how just knew that she would keep to her promise.

Tommy however didn't share Merton and Lori's trust towards her, but that was probably due to the fact that his life would have been at risk, if Colette ever decided that he was evil. In truth he didn't need to worry because he was far from being evil, ever. He was still worried though. She could end up changing her mind at any moment because she was a supernatural slayer after all. It was her revenge against that Werewolf that killed her little sister. Although, he could have been over worrying for nothing. Merton and Lori was pretty certain that they could trust her. He might not fully trust Colette but he did trust his friends, so he didn't argue with their judgment.

Merton knocked on the door and Helena opened it. "Huh, it's you again," she said.

"It's nice to see you too," he replied, feeling a little hurt at her reaction to seeing him. If he wasn't use to people not liking and bullying him then it would have probably hurt even more.

"Colette your boyfriend's here," she called for her roommate.

A few minutes later Colette came out with a red bag. When she saw him she smiled and said, "hey."

"Hey," he said back.

"Let's go," she told him. Then they headed to the Dean's office. When they reached the office, they knocked on the door.

"Come in," The Dean calls from behind the door. They push open the door and enter.

"How can I help?" He asked when they approached the desk.

"Hi, yes we was hoping to open a club and wanted to ask you if it was okay if we could borrow a room?" Colette asked him.

"I don't know we already have lots of clubs. Can you not join one of them?" He questioned.

"But none are like our club," Colette told him.

"Yeah, our club is better and we are super dedicated and passionate about it. We've already made the posters," Merton added.

Colette opened her bag and reached inside. Then pulled out a copy of the poster. "See," she said holding it up in front of her so that The Dean could see it.

He looked at it for quite sometime as he thought about it.

"Erm... a gothic fantasy club. How many members do you have?" He wondered.

"Actually, there is only us two so far but we're working on recruiting other members. We're hoping our posters will help in that, " Merton answered.

"OK. Will the club be educational?" he asked.

"Yes, very. We will be reading and discussing many gothic books," Colette replied.

"Very well then. I suppose you can borrow a room. What days are you planning to hold your club on?"

"Erm...Wednesday," Colette replied. "Is that OK?" She added turning to face Merton.

"Yeah, that's fine," he answered.

"OK, let me check that there's a room free that day," The Dean said and turned to his computer. He looked on it for a few minutes before he turned back to them and speaking.

"Room 9 is free from 6pm onwards," he told them.

"That's great. Can we use from 7 till 8?" Colette asked.

"Sure why not. I'll just make a not of it. What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Colette Stanford," Colette replied.

"And I'm Merton Dingle," Merton added.

"OK, and you're in the first year right?" The Dean wondered.

"Yeah," Colette answered.

"When will you be starting the meetings?" He asked.

"Next week, that way it'll give us time to find some members," Colette told him. Then he returned to his computer and typed on the keyboard, to record down the information they provided.

"Is that all you needed?" He asked when he had finished.

"Yeah, that was all. Thank you," Merton replied.

"OK well I bye then, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening," he said.

"Oh, and before you go. You can only use the room tempary until you find new members. If you can't find members after next Wednesday you won't be able to use the room. The room needs to be used and if it isn't going to be then I can let someone else use it," he told them.

"Understood," Merton said.

"Bye sir," Colette said and then both her and Merton left the office.

"What are we going to do? What if we can't find members before next Wednesday?" Colette asked worried as she turned to Merton once the door had shut behind them.

"Don't worry we'll find members," he tried reassuring her.

"How do you know?" She wondered.

"We have really cool posters and I just have a feeling that we will," he replied.

"Yeah, but it's not granted," she said.

"If the worst comes to worst and we don't find any members by next Wednesday, I'll get ask Tommy to join until we do so we can keep the room," Merton told her.

"But Tommy doesn't like gothic things," she pointed out.

"No, but I'll talk him into joining to help us out. Besides I might not have to," he said.

"OK," she said and then started walking. Merton followed after her.

"Do you know I feel like college is going to be a lot better than High School, now that I fit in somewhere. Now, that I have friends who don't think I'm crazy and fight evil too," Colette said.

"And you have me?"

"Well yeah, you're my one of my friends. Well actually more than that," she replied.

"I hope so," he said.

"Of course you are," she told him. Then she took a hold of his hand and they carried on walking. "Let's go put up some posters," she add.

"Okay," Merton replied.

They walked around campus putting up their posters and then headed back to their dorm rooms. Would they find other members and would college be a whole lot better for Colette now that she had friends who accepted her and had found a wonderful boyfriend? What would their next supernatural encounter be, would they be evil? Only time can tell the answers. But right now Colette and Merton were just happy that they had successfully killed the vampires with their friends and been able to work things out and remain together.

This is the last chapter. Hope you all liked it. I will be publishing book 2 soon.


End file.
